Blazing Heat
by SweetEnigma
Summary: When heat is around, our boys go to town! Roman/OC Seth/OC, Roman/Seth M/M SLASH M/F HET. Don't like, don't read. (A series of one-shots! :D)
1. Fucking Heat

Roman sighed and rubbed his arm across his sweat, attempting to swipe away the sweat that was beading up on his brow.

"Colby, where's the steaks at?" he called over his shoulder.

"Hold on, dude" He heard his lover shout out of the sliding glass doors that they had left open to make it easier to run back and forth.

Roman chuckled and shook his head, flipping the ribs that were on the grill and brushing some barbeque sauce on them.

It was a rare day, both men having a few days off, so they decided to cook on the grill and just relax. What Roman wasn't hoping for was the God awful heat. Pensacola, Florida was horribly hot, a heat wave causing people to run around half naked and lounge in their pools or the ocean.

Both of them were only in their basketball shorts, and nothing else.

"Here you are, babe" Colby, 'Seth', said as he came out of the house, platter of raw steaks in his hands.

"Thank you" Roman smiled, leaning down to brush his lips against the dual colored male's lips. He grabbed the platter and set it aside and then reached for the empty platter, and plated the ribs. He set that on the picnic table and then put the steaks on the grill.

"Mmm, smells so good" Seth hummed against Roman's shoulder, his arms around his boyfriends waste, hands splayed on the sculpted abs.

"It'll be done soon" Roman turned around and hugged Seth before pulling away. "Want to get the plates?" He watched Seth go back into the house and he grinned to himself.

Both men sat at their picnic table, eating their dinner.

"Fuck it's so hot" Roman grunted, pulling his long hair back into a ponytail to get it out of his face and off his neck.

"I know" Seth sighed miserably, fanning himself with his hands. "I hate this heatwave" he whined.

Roman chuckled a bit. "Let's go inside"

"Air condition" Seth moaned as they walked inside. The noise when straight to Roman's cock, making him jog into the house. When Seth walked into their bedroom, he was tossed onto the bed. When he looked up, he found his boyfriend between his legs, staring him down with an intense look in his eyes.

"Hi" Seth grinned innocently up at Roman.

"Hello" Roman's voice, which is usually deep, sounded even deeper. He dipped his head down, lips brushing against Seth's neck.

"Whatcha doin'?" Seth sang out, his arms going around Roman's back.

"Nothin'" Roman hummed, now trailing his tongue up Seth's throat, tasting the slight saltiness of sweat on his skin. He smirked when he felt, more than heard Seth suck in a quick breathe.

"Havin' fun?" The smaller of the two panted out. Roman just nodded, now sucking his mark onto the smaller mans throat, dead center.

A hand went into Seth's boxers, causing him to hiss when said hand wrapped around his aching girth. When the hand started to stroke him, he let out a string of curses that would make the guys from Jackass blush!

Roman kissed down his stomach, tongue dipping into the belly button of his lover before his mouth trailed lower. Shorts landed on the floor, lips wrapped around Seth's cock.

Seth let out a cry, hands reaching down to grip Roman's long locks, tugging and making the larger man moan. Seth felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as the vibrations made his orgasm come closer.

"Not yet" Roman said as he pulled back, an obscene pop resounding through the room. Seth whined at the loss of contact. "I'll make you feel good" Roman purred, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a condom and the lube.

He quickly prepped Seth, who was already stretched out a bit from last night. He rolled the condom on quickly and as he pushed in, he roughly kissed Seth, pinning the smaller mans hands above his head.

Roman set a quick rhythm, moving his hips just right so that the head of his cock pressed into Seth's prostate each time he thrust in, causing his lover to practically scream out.

Both of them released at the same time, Roman roaring out Seth's name and Seth crying out Roman's.

Both laid in bed, panting for air.

"Fucking heat wave" Seth groaned, making Roman laugh loudly.


	2. I'm Going To kill you

There's a car going down a deserted highway, in Texas, during a July heat wave. Inside the car are three men, Roman, Seth and Dean. Two of these men are sickeningly in love with each other, though they dare not speak the truth. . The other a mischievous best friend with a plan on his mind.

The sound of the car puttering drew the attention of Roman.

"Dean, what the hell did you do to the car?" He demanded.

"Nothing man" And at that moment, the car halted to a stop. "Damn it, it's got to be the battery" Dean spoke. The other two men in the vehicle failing to notice the strange tinge to his voice or the twinkle in his eye.

"So what the hell do we do now?" Roman grunted.

"Well, there's a gas station about 8 miles back. " Dean shrugged.

"I'm not going" Rang out of the back of the vehicle, the voice belonging to Seth Rollins. Who's also the youngest of the faction.

"Me either" Roman plopped his feet on the dash and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine" Dean hissed, taking off his seatbelt. "I'll go, while you assholes sit here" He slammed the car door behind himself, and once he was far enough away from the car, he smirked.

"Ro….Ro…ROMAN" Seth finally screeched in the Samoan's ear, causing the older man to jump awake and slam an elbow back into the younger man's face. "FUCK!" Seth howled, clutching his jaw.

"What the hell Seth?" Roman growled angrily, turning to face the smaller man. His eyes softened a bit at the sight of Seth's red jaw.

"Man, that hurt" Seth whined, giving Roman a glare. "Dude, it's hot and I'm bored"

"So?"

"So, entertain me" Seth demanded.

"I don't listen to you" Roman turned back around and looked out of the windshield. The sun was beating down on the black SUV, and the air conditioning stopped working when the battery died.

"Please…Ro…Ro..ROMAN-"

"Shut the hell up!" Roman roared, fed up already. God, it was hot as Satan's balls and Seth chooses NOW to be annoying? He must have done something horribly wrong in a past life. He probably killed a priest or something.

"Sorry" Seth mumbled, and then went quiet. But when does the silence ever last long? "Ro, I think there's a stream or something over there"

"Seth-"

"I'm serious!" Seth yelled, causing Roman to look. Indeed, there was a lake a few yards away.

"Okay, and?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go swim!" He had that grin on his face, the one that melts Roman like butter in a pan.

"Fine" Roman grunted, and got out of the car.

"Whoop!" Seth screeched, yanking off his shirt. Roman followed suit, causing the younger man to stare at him, jaw slightly hung open. Sure, Seth has seen Roman nude before, but nothing like watching the sun hit that caramel colored skin, or watch beads of sweat slowly drip down those abs. He snapped out of it quickly and took off towards the lake.

Roman was left with an eyebrow raised, and a slight tent in his shorts. He shook it off and ran towards the water. He watched Seth leap into the water, only in his boxers. Roman's throat practically turned into a desert at the site of Seth's ass in those tight briefs…he quickly shook his head and leaped into the water himself.

They splashed around for a while, before deciding they needed to get out and head back to the car incase Dean came back.

Seth pouted a bit as he slid his shorts back on.

"Wait.." Roman husked against his ear, tongue trailing out to trace the outer shell.

"R-roman…wh-what?" Seth could feel his body shaking and heating up, and it sure as hell wasn't from the weather.

Roman sure as hell didn't know where this burst of confidence came from. Maybe from the fact that this feels like his only chance to make his move, and damn it, he's tired of not being able to have the man he wants.

"I want you Seth, and I know you want me" His lips trailed down the side of Seth's neck, tongue swirling softly, and saltiness exploding on his tongue.

Seth held back a whimper, arms going behind him to grip the back of Roman's head.

"Strip" Roman gruffly commanded, and watched in satisfaction as Seth did as commanded. Roman soon stripped off his shorts, leaving him completely naked. He felt his ego soar when Seth's eyes landed on his cock and his tongue peak out to wet his lips.

"C-can I…"

"Mhmm" Roman hummed, a smirk on his lips. Seth dropped to his knees, and wrapped his hand around Roman's cock, stroking the soft velvety skin slowly. "Fuck" Roman swore, eyes squeezing shut. They snapped open quickly when he felt lips wrap around him. His eyes landed on Seth.

On his knees, lips stretched wide and wrapped around Roman's cock, eyes closed and a contented hum coming from his throat, causing Roman to hiss. Seth felt confident, and he started to bob his head up and down, letting his tongue lick with each stroke. He stopped when Roman tugged his dual toned hair. He looked up at said man.

Roman's chest was heaving as he fought to breathe. He took in Seth's appearance again. Lips swollen from being stretched on his cock, hair a mess from when Roman gripped it. All in all, a beautiful sight that almost brought the Samoan to his knees. Almost.

Seth silently got up off of his knees and wrapped his arms around Roman. He leaned up to kiss him, moaning softly when the other mans tongue came out to play. They broke the kiss only to slick up Roman's fingers. They roughly kissed, Seth's hands gripping Romans long locks as the other man slowly worked his fingers into Seth's ass.

Once stretched enough for him to be satisfied, Roman had Seth flat on his back on the ground. He slicked up his cock and slowly pushed into the still tight ring of muscle.

Seth grunted a bit, and leaned up to kiss Roman as the older man bottomed out. The pace started slow, but gradually worked into a harder, rougher pace. Both bruised each other, left their marks, and howled out each others names.

"About fucking time" They heard from behind them as they were getting dressed. Both men turned to see Dean standing there, a tow truck behind him.

"I'm going to kill you" Roman stated evenly.


	3. Neighbor Girl

**Disclaimer: Do not own ANYTHING AT ALL. WWE BELONGS TO VINCE MCMAHON AND THE SUPERSTARS OWN THEMSELVES. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE IMAGINATION TO WRITE THIS CRAP OUT LOL. **

**A/N: That disclaimer is for EVERY one-shot. I just thought I'd get it out of the way so that I don't get in trouble. **

A knock on the roused him from the game that was on TV. He hauled himself up off the couch to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked, still looking over his shoulder at the TV.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any sugar?" A female voice asked.

"Mhm, yeah" Seth nodded and turned around. He eyed the woman in front of him and decided that he liked what he saw. "You want to come in?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm fine waiting right here" She said, grinning at him.

He nodded, a bit disappointed and then disappeared into his kitchen. He rummaged around in his cabinet until he found a bag of sugar. He walked back out and handed her the bag with that panty dropping smile of his. "Here you go"

"Thanks" She smiled at him and turned and walked away. He'd admit that he watched her walk away. Who wouldn't?

He was out in his yard, mowing the lawn. It was scorching hot that day. He paused and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. When he went to turn the mower around, he spotted her. Neighbor girl.

She was wearing a bikini top and a pair of those shorts that go to above the knee. Her hair was flowing down her back in dark curls. Her skin was a caramel color, and damn her legs…Seth licked his lips at the thought of those legs being wrapped around him as he-

"Hi" She waved, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hey" He waved back. He was glad to be hiding slightly behind the mower.

"Thanks for the sugar the other day" She smiled at him, and he noticed her eyes were hazel. Beautiful.

"Anytime, darlin'" He purred, watching a look of lust pass over her face before her smile was back. A honking brought them out of their slight staring contest.

"Gotta go" She ran to the car, where a guy was leaning against the door. He watched as she kissed the guy.

Seth wouldn't admit it, at least not out loud, that he's jealous.

He's sitting on his back deck that night when she comes stumbling around the back of her house. At first Seth was going to brush it off, until he heard a soft sob. He was up on his feet quicker than he should have.

They locked eyes and Seth tipped his beer bottle at her, causing her to nod slowly and walk over.

She walks up the steps, seemingly unsure. As she gets closer, he can see mascara dripping down her face. It makes his heart lurch.

Silently, he hands her a beer and then sits back in his lawn chair with his own bottle. She sniffles out a soft thank you, and then it goes quiet, save for the sounds of crickets in the background.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" He asks, trying to sound casual. It seems to open up the flood gates.

She manages to compose herself long enough to tell him that she caught her (ex now) boyfriend kissing her sister at a beach party. What hurt her most though was the fact that they saw her, and they just kept going.

"Their assholes" He said honestly.

"Thanks" She hiccups, a small smile on her face.

"Did you love him?" Seth asks her quietly.

She went silent, seeming to think this through. "No" She answers finally. "I was in love with the idea of just being with someone" her words are so soft.

"Why choose him? You could have chose a better guy" He needs to know, for some reason that he doesn't know himself. Or maybe he does.

"Because…he's the one I'm expected to be with." She went silent, finishing off her drink. "I'm going to go to bed now" She kissed his cheek and walks away.

He's left staring after her.

Over the next few months, Seth is forced to watch her go back to that pathetic piece of shit. He doesn't know why she did, and she never offers to tell him.

They remain friends, and they meet outside on Seth's deck at night, just drinking a beer and talking about anything and everything. Except the reason why she's back with him.

Another year and Seth feels like he's going to explode.

He's lying on the couch, watching some late night TV went there's a knock on his door. He got up warily and opened the door, and his heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest.

She's standing there in a tight white tank top, and a pair of cotton pajama shorts. It's a burning hot night, so it makes sense. What doesn't make sense is why she's here, at 2AM.

"What's wrong?" He asks, moving aside and letting her in.

"Nothin'," She shrugs. He raises an eyebrow but shrugs it off. He motions for her to follow him. They go to the kitchen, grab 2 bottles of Corona and go out to the back deck.

They sit in their usual chairs, and it's silent.

"Wanna tell me about it?" He asks. He just knows something's up. Can see it in her eyes.

She sits there quietly for a few moments. "I broke up with him" She sips her Corona.

He blinks, and feels a surge of happiness hit him. "Why?" he needs to know.

"He's not the one I want" She looks at him, directly in the eye.

"Oh," he nods. He sips his beer as he leans back in his chair, thinking.

He's broken from his thoughts when she takes the bottle out of his hand and sets it on the table beside them. She then, much to his shock and fucking pleasure, straddles his lap.

"Seth, I want you," She whispers, just a breath away from his lips.

"Are you sure?" He asks, just because he feels like he should…and yeah, maybe he wants to know. "Once we do this, there's no going back. I will not let you go." He tells her seriously.

She licks her lips, the tip accidently bushing Seth's bottom lip. "I want you" She repeats.

That's all Seth needed. He groans and presses their lips together, his hands reaching up to tangle in her long locks. She runs her hands over his bare chest and stomach, moaning softly into the kiss.

Somehow, they manage to stumble their way into the house and up to Seth's bedroom.

He tugged off her tank top and shorts, leaving her completely bare. Her hair was fanned out, and her lips kiss swollen. He leaned down and kissed her again before kissing the corner of her lips, cheek, jaw, base of her throat, and down her chest. His mouth found her nipple, and he kissed and sucked until the bud was pebbled. He paid homage to her other nipple before kissing down her stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into her bellybutton and then lower…and lower…

"Seth!" She cries out, her legs closing, trapping his head there. He pulled her legs back apart and looked up at her.

"Colby" He corrects before delving back down to feast on her. His fingers find her, sopping wet. It makes him smirk. His fingers slid into her as his tongue flicks that little bundle of nerves. In no time, she's clenching and screaming out her release. Seth pulls away with a smirk, licking his lips.

"Fuck…Colby…more" She moans, yanking him down to kiss her. He pulls away and quickly slips on the condom before positioning himself between her legs.

"Are you sure? There's no take backs" He warns, his cock probing her entrance.

"Need you" She gasps, gripping his back and feeling the muscles flex as he thrusts into her slowly.

He grunts, holding still to give her a second to adjust before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in hard.

As his thrusts get harder, she cries out and tosses her head back and forth, so close to that damn edge.

"Colby..need more" She gaps in his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth.

"Hold on baby" He growls, and one more thrust sends her screaming over that edge. She's like a vice, thus triggering his own release.

She recovers before he does, and she pulls him down on top of her when she sees that he's struggling to hold himself up. Her hands rub up and down his back as she whispers in his ear, waiting for him to come back down from his climax.

The next morning is when he notices a small patch of blood on the sheets.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks.

"Nope" She shakes her head, giving him a confused look.

"Then what is that?" He frowns and then it dawns on him. "Oh," He watches her blush.

"Yeah" She bites her lip.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, cupping her cheek.

"Would you have still slept with me?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe not," He kisses her softly. "Or I would have at least been gentler."

"Don't worry" She smiles sweetly. "I liked it"

That makes him smirk. Which makes her swat at him.


End file.
